Amazed
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song fic - its the anniversary of Pain's attack and Naruto is quiet... and as we all know a quiet Naruto is something to worry about


**Hey guys I'm not dead I have just been going through a really rough time in my life I plan on updating all stories soon once I get a Beta**

 **this was just a little one shot that came to me and helped get the creative juices flowing again**

 **The battle is semi true to story with a few slight creative differences enjoy**

 **Song is Amazed by Lonestar**

 **~~~~{**

 _ **When things happen in life people say its fate... but I believe that we take fate into our own hands and make those changes happen – guitarbabe2005**_

 **~~~~{**

 _ **Every time our eyes meet**_

 _ **This feeling inside me**_

 _ **Is almost more than I can take**_

Naruto jumped from branch to branch his gaze locked onto a figure with indigo hair who jumped ahead of him. He froze when Hinata suddenly turned to face him as if sensing his gaze, pearl met cobalt. His heart clenched in his chest and a warm feeling started to spread through his body as he landed on a branch barely a foot from the object of his interest.

"Are y-you ok N-Naruto?" Hinata said in her soft voice

A wave of calm washed over him, the clench in his heart loosened though the warmth remained. Stretching his arm he scratched his head a nervous tick that remained with him throughout the years nervously laughing he replied

"Yeah of course Hinata, it's uh just post mission jitters yeah that's it"

Hinata didn't looked convinced she knew him inside and out her eyes ran over his face concern flooding her eyes her hand reached out and rested lightly on his cheek

"Are you sure?"

Naruto turned his head into her hand breathing in her familiar scent

"I'm sure Hinata" he said relishing in the warmth her hand provided he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend even though they had been dating for over nearly a year.

 _ **Baby when you touch me**_

 _ **I can feel how much you love me**_

 _ **And it just blows me away**_

 _ **I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

Slowly she nodded her head and turned to face the direction they had been heading towards not seeing rest of their team she activated her byakugan scanning the trees in front of them.

"We better hurry the others have stopped ahead waiting for us"

Naruto nodded his hand unconsciously running over his Kunai pouch, as they started to catch up with their team mates Naruto's mind flashed back to the first time she ever told him she loved him

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _The pain he was experiencing was excruciating his body couldn't move with Pain's control rods pinning him to the ground._

 _He closed his eyes this was it he was going to die, flashes of his life started to run through his mind some of them not happy ones and in others moments of pure joy. He was shocked however to see a pair of pearl eyes and flashes of indigo hair in most of them._

' _Hinata' he thought refusing to cry out as Pain drove another rod through his body. Naruto knew this was the end, bitterly he accepted that fact there was nothing he could do pinned down as he was_

' _This is it you old fox' he thought he could feel Kurama's presents_

' _ **So it seems kit, who would have thought hu?'**_

 _Naruto nodded turning his head to face Pain so to look into his eyes as he delivered the final blow when suddenly Pain's eyes widened a fraction and he saw Hinata land a powerful punch in front of him forcing Pain back a few feet._

 _He couldn't help thinking that Hinata looked radiant her eyes soft and full of worry and sadness when their eyes met._

" _I'm not going to let you hurt him any more" Hinata yelled her gaze turning hard as she glared at Pain_

" _Run Hinata you cant win!" he yelled pain filling every ounce of his being, his heart clenching wildly in his chest at the mere thought of what Pain would do to her_

" _No… I'm just being selfish now! this time I am going to save you Naruto!" she said firmly_

 _ **I can hear your thoughts**_

 _ **I can see your dreams**_

" _Because… I love you!" Hinata whispered before taking her gentle fist style stance. His eyes widened she couldn't could she? did she really mean that?_

 _He had to watch helplessly as she battled Pain by herself, he felt each and every hit that landed on her pale skin. His heart stopped when Pain threw her into the air and she landed with a sickening crunch not moving_

" _Hinata!... HINATA DAMN IT HINATAAA" he screamed his heart breaking slightly everything moved in slow motion as he saw her slowly stand up and make her way over to him, then Pain threw her into the air again and he felt his heart stop when Pain forced the control Rod through her chest_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_

 _ **I'm so in love with you**_

 _His mind went blank and he felt the rage bubble in his chest. Hinata… Hinata was gone her pure light snuffed out by the very darkness that threatened his home, his friends and his life_

 _the pain in his chest grew stronger when he realised he would never again hear her soft voice, feel the softness of her hands when she helped bandage him up, never again see the blush he loved grace her cheeks…_

 _Wait love… he couldn't love Hinata right? They were just good friends?_

" _ **Sorry kit you've been in love with her for a long time… your just to stupid to notice"**_ _sighed Kumara sadly he too had a soft spot for the Hyuga heiress_

 _A tear slid down Narutos cheek_

" _You'll pay for that" he growled letting the seal open allowing Kumara's rage to flow through him with no resistance it was time to take revenge for Hinata his last though before the red haze took over was Hinata's face smiling softly at him_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

 _ **It just keeps getting better**_

 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life**_

 _ **With you by my side**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

They quickly caught up with the rest of the team Lee and Sakura seemed board as they lent against the tree. Sakura raised an eyebrow subtly in Naruto's direction he shook his head. With a sigh Sakura stated leaping towards the village the closer they got to their home the heavier the lead weight in his stomach became.

suddenly they came across the crater where Pain and Narutos battle commenced he stopped abruptly the spots where the control rods had been seemed to ache even though they had been long healed.

"I…I think I will stop here for a bit before heading back to the village" he started before anyone could protest he said "tell granny I will report in when I get back" before he jumped down the rock face

Sakura siged again and turned to Hinata

"Go with him, I'll tell lady fifth he needed a detour, its 1 year today I'm not surprised he's off"

Hinata nodded and started to follow Naruto's path into the crater she found him kneeling in the exact spot she had the rod driven into her chest. Wrapping her arms around him she felt him take a shuddering breath, leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Naruto turned his head bringing her closer pressing his lips firmly against hers in a crushing kiss. Hinata's hair falling around them creating a wall of privacy for the couple.

 _ **The smell of your skin**_

 _ **The taste of your kiss**_

 _ **The way you whisper in the dark**_

 _ **Your hair all around me**_

 _ **Baby you surround me**_

As their kiss broke Naruto rested his forehead against Hinata's

"I nearly lost you today you know"

Hinata blinked shocked that he remembered much about that day

"But I'm still here" she whispered

"I know" he whispered staring into her eyes all the love he held for her visible in his cerulean orbs.

 _ **You touch every place in my heart**_

 _ **Oh, it feels like the first time, every time**_

 _ **I want to spend the whole night in your eyes**_

He took a deep breath and pulled her around so she was standing in front him. Reaching into his Kunai pouch his fingers gripped a velvet case kneeling in front of her he took a deep breath.

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_

 _ **I'm so in love with you**_

 _ **It just keeps getting better**_

 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life**_

 _ **With you by my side**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

"Hinata I never would have thought we would still be together after a year I was sure I would screw something up but Hinata I love you… I love every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever… Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you! Please say you'll marry me!" Naruto opened the case to show Hinata a gleaming diamond ring, Hinata let out a small gasp

"I know I screw up and I forget stuff but I do Hinata I do love you so much…" suddenly he was thrown back as Hinata threw her arms around him

"Yes Naruto a thousand times YES!" before pressing her lips against his

 **~~~~~{**

 **And that's the end I hope you liked it was just a random idea that popped into my head**


End file.
